character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|Classic= |-|Legend= |-|Dark Spyro= |-|Skylanders= Summary Spyro the Dragon is a young purple dragon and the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon and The Legend of Spyro series and a major protagonist in the Skylanders series. In a distant realm, the “Year of the Dragon” takes place, where new dragon eggs are brought into the world. Along with the normal batch, one of the eggs bears a rare purple dragon, prophesied to come every ten generations in order to determine the fate of their era. Having known of this, Malefor - the Dark Master and the Dragons’ arch-nemesis - raided the Dragon Temple to find the egg and destroy it. To keep it safe, the Fire Guardian Ignitus sent it down a river, leaving it to be adopted by a family of dragonflies in a nearby swamp. Upon the egg’s hatching, they named the newborn dragon Spyro, and raised him with another dragonfly born on the same day, Sparx. While growing up, Spyro spent a lot of time fooling around with his brother Sparx, never somehow realizing that he was adopted by the dragonflies. He only came to this conclusion when he managed to breathe fire to stop an attack from a rampaging group of beasts. Seeking to find out his true heritage, Spyro left the swamp to find the other dragons, while Sparx accompanied him on his quest. The “brothers” encountered Ignitus, who brought them up to speed on Malefor’s plans and implored them to help stop the rise of his dark magic from corrupting the realm. To fulfill the role fate decreed for him, Spyro started fighting Malefor’s forces, and trained under the other Dragon Guardians, who taught him how to harness the elements. In time, he and Sparx found an ally in Cynder, a dragon from the same batch of eggs who they saved from the Dark Master’s influence. She and Spyro would begin a budding relationship along their journey to save their world before all was lost. Statistics Tier: At least 9-B. 9-A. Likely High 7-C to 3-A | 5-A to High 5-A | 7-C, likely 5-A to High 5-A Name: Spyro Origin: Spyro the Dragon (series), Skylanders Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Artisan Dragon | Rare Purple Dragon | Magic Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, Fourth Wall Awareness, Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Breath, Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath and Fire Stream Projection, Ice Manipulation and Ice Breath, Electricity Manipulation and Electric Breath, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation and Wind Breath, Water Manipulation and Water Breath, Bubble Manipulation, Bubble Breath and Bubble Encapsulation, Charge, Ground Pound, Plasma Manipulation and Plasma Breath, Martial Arts and Chi Manipulation (with Dragon-Kata), Magic, Gliding, Flight and Invulnerability with power-ups, Aquatic Respiration (Can swim underwater), Dimensional Travel (Via Dimension Portal), Bodyguard Power (Alongside Sparx the Dragonfly), Immunity to Life-Draining (Immune to the Dark Gems' influence, which such the life out of everything around him) and Magic-Draining Effects (The Shadow Realm, which is stated to absorb all the magic out of a creature, had no effect on him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, Dragon Magic, Martial Arts, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Breath, Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath, Fire Ball Projection, Homing Attack, Meteor Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Electric Breath, Weather Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Electric Vortex Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ice Breath, Pillar Projection, Spike Projection, Ice Vortex Creation, Spinning Attack, Earth Manipulation, Earth Breath, Boulder Generation, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Wind Breath, Aether Manipulation, Aether Beam Emission, Atomic Manipuation (Blasts from Dark Aether break down the target at an atomic level), Petrification (Dark Aether Fury turns opponents into stone), Healing, Dimensional Travel, Limit Break (via Elemental Furies), Charge, Chronokinetic Combat, Time Manipulation, Time Reduction (Can briefly slow down time), Sealing, BFR and Crystal Imprisonment (with Dragon Time), Scale Manifestation, Disaster Negation, Light Manipulation, Light Side Aspect Manifestation, Transformation, Dark Form, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Energy Infusion and Dark Side Aspect Manifestation, Emotional Trigger | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, True Flight, Fire Manipulation and Fire Breath (Fire will envelop his horns), Charge, Ground Pound, Transformation, Light Side Aspect Manifestation and Dark Side Aspect Manifestation (Can transform into his Legendary and Dark Forms), Fire Shield Construction, Fire Ball Projection and Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control (All dragons are proved completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain), Hallucinations and Fear Manipulation (Broke free from the hallucinations of the Fungus Rings of Despair, which traps their victims in hallucinations of their worst fears) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can easily shatter crabs, walls and rocks. Can damage Moneybags, who took a fall with no notable damage), Small Building level with power-ups or weapons (With the Superflame, matched and defeated Ripto, who can easily dispatch his henchemn Crush and Gulp). Likely Large Town level (Defeated the Sorcerer, who created a storm over Dragon Shores. Defeated Grendor, who encased 100 Fairies in solid ice) to Universe level (The Sorcerer created the Shadow Realm, which wasn't seen again after his defeat) | Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level (Alongside Cynder, defeated Malefor who have this much power. Created a vortex that pulled a nearby celestial body. Countered/stopped and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was both destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together) | Town level (Can be scaled to the Hydra, which destroyed the Core of Light), likely Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level (Fought the same Malefor as his Legends incarnation) Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to follow and reach Gnasty Gnorc. Comparable to Sparx; large dragonflies can reach up to 54 kph), higher with the Super-Charge. Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Flew to the other side of the world in a short amount of time. Can move at speeds relative to electricity, which can move at Mach 1.6). Likely FTL+ (Can dodge/react to lasers shot by Laser Riptocs) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged true lightning in the final battle against Malefor inside stormy clouds) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and react to characters that use projected lasers and natural lightning such as numerous fodder enemies such as Bad Jujus, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap and Punk Shock, which he can contend with), possibly Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic (Can keep up with and react to characters such as Knight Light and Aura, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light and can reach lightspeeds in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Small Building Class. Likely Large Town Class to Universal | Large Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class | Town Class, likely Large Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Wall level, Small Building level (Can take hits from enemies and bosses). Likely Large Town level to Universe level (Should be equal to his attack potency. Took hits from the likes of Ripto, the Sorcerer and Red) | Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level (Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro) | Town level (Survived the Core of Light getting destroyed), likely Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level (Should be equal to his attack potency. Took hits from Malefor) Stamina: High (Can chase the Thieves for extended periods of time with no signs of fatigue) | High | High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with his Fury Wave. | Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None notable, although he used several weapons against the Sorceress. | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Can come up with quick plans on the fly. Exploits his opponent's weaknesses to the best of his ability) | Extremely intelligent (He was able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Fought an invisible Ape Commander by tracking his shadow. Utilized the Green Chains that tied him and Cynder together in creative ways. Has figured out Cynder's unusual plan with only a slight hint) | High (Has a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander, this includes Drobot, who has been said to closely examine all of his surroundings. Spyro is also an extremely quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours.) Weaknesses: Is extremely curious, cocky and arrogant. | His powers are limited and will need to be regained when being used so much. | Somewhat cocky and impulsive, Can become greatly disheartened when he isn't able to master new powers quickly Notable Attacks/Techniques * Dragon Elements: Spyro can use various elemental attacks like fire, ice, electricity, bubble, water, etc. ** Fire: A staple when it comes to dragons, Spyro can breath hot fire to burn his enemies down, or shatter wooden containers. This fire is also hot enough to turn metal red. Assuming it’s stainless steel, this means Spyro’s flame can reach temperatures up to 1,077 degrees Fahrenheit. In Legends, he can shoot balls of fire that explode on impact and can home in on foes. He can surround himself with fire and perform a dashing attack. He can also create a fiery meteor attack. ***'Long Range Raze:' Enhancing his lung capacity, this ability lets Spyro shoot flameballs that travel much farther than before. ***'Triple Flameballs:' Shoots three Flameballs instead of one. ***'Fire Shield:' Generates fire shields around him when he uses his Flameball attack. ***'Exploding Fireblast:' His central Flameball ignites into an explosive force that not only does more damage but hits multiple enemies. ***'Fiery Frenzy:' Spyro charges and shoots a giant fireball with two fireballs beside it. ***'The Daybringer Flame:' Builds up this attack, which generates a flame so big and bright it is said to bring daylight to the sky. ** Ice: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of ice. He can create ice-based attacks including ice pillars, ice spikes, surround himself is an ice tornado (which sends ice shards flying everywhere) as well as freeze his own tail and extend it’s range to perform a wide ranged spinning attack. He can also freeze enemies as well as any water that comes into contract with it. ** Bubble: Spyro cannot harm enemies or kill fodder with this breath, but can use it to capture dragonflies in bubbles and also break open butterfly jars. ** Electricity: Spyro can breath electricity to zap opponents and knock them out. Spyro can manipulate the element of electricity. Spyro is able to create an electric tornado that causes him to rotate as well use electricity to create an electrical explosion. Spyro is able to summon forth storms to create thunder and lighting. ** Wind: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of wind, and is able to create miniature tornados. He is able to create as much as 6 tornadoes at once which will surround him and blow away anyone near him as well as slam himself to the ground to create a wind shockwave. His wind breath is able to push enemies away from him allowing him to not get overwhelmed at close range. In the Legend Games he is able to fire a beam of wind. ** Earth: Spyro is able to manipulate the element of Earth. He can surround himself with rock to create a huge earth boulder around himself which can easily run over most normal enemies. He is able able to fire rock boulders from his mouth as well as rock stalagmites. ** Aether: According to Legend of Spyro lore, Aether is a spiritual matter that the universe is made of and is Spyro’s true element. It is often referred to as spiritual energy and is the most powerful energy that Spyro can manipulate. Spyro in his normal form utilizes Light Aether. He can channel Aether through the use of beam attacks as well as use Aether to heal himself and open portals to other dimensions. Its major downside is that Spyro can become extremely exhausted after using Light Aether and can temporarily lose his elemental abilities. Spyro can shoot purple beams of energy that can also take the form of his head. This can also presumably take out Dark magic, as that’s what happened to Cynder. * Charge: Spyro charges horn-first onto enemies and can also break metal vases and containers which can't be destroyed with other attacks. **'Sprint Charge:' Is able to charge for a longer distance. **'Stun Charge:' Enemies hit by his charge become temporarily stunned. **'Comet Dash:' A magic aura surrounds his horns imbuing them with extra power and damage that burns enemies in its path. **'Ibex's Wrath Charge:' Builds up speed and such a destructive force that it causes the very air around him to ignite into the magical form of fiery ibex horns. * Gliding/Flight: Spyro normally glides short distances, but if he needs to go incredibly far distances, he straight up flies. He can even fly over water and move at great speed. **'Spyro's Earth Pound:' Performs a devastating dive-bomb head smash while flying, damaging enemies all around him. **'Fireslam!:' While flying, Spyro shoots fireballs and performs a flaming slam. * Headbash: Spyro leaps into the air, executes a forward somersault and launches himself downwards, horn-first. Can break certain rocks and special gem containers. In Skylanders, it's known as Spyro's Earth Pound. * Dragon Time: During the Legend of Spyro Series, Spyro learned from the Chronicler that he is able to manipulate time to some extent. Spyro has been shown using it in combat against, being able to slow time down in order to give him more time to react and attack enemies. He is also able to create a Time Crystal using both Spyro’s own Magic and Dragon Time. This seals anyone inside a stasis crystal (basically they are frozen in time). The Time Crystal is able to survive having a mountain collapse on top of it. *'Horn Blast:' Spyro releases a blast of magical energy from his horns. **'Horn Havoc:' Spyro hits an enemy with a Horn Blast to charge his horns with energy. While his horns are charged, Spyro will deal extra damage when he shoots Dragon's Fire. Key: Classic | Legends | Skylanders Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3